Owen Horne (LoT)
'Owen Horne ' is one of the characters in Low on Time. Pre-Apocalypse Owen grew up as a stereotypical nerd and learned to deal with the bullying he endured from elementary school up until graduating high school. Instead of sports and parties, he enjoyed working with computers and working with his hands, which led him to studying engineering in college. He also struggled with harsh pressure from his parents to succeed in school and the few friends he made he eventually drifted away from due to his mom and dad’s harsh demands. The way he was raised had significant effects on him in college; instead of forming lasting relationships, he lets the pressures of school dominate his life, and any amount of failure is a great disappointment. Success is what he strives for, and Owen’s biggest struggle is realizing that, maybe, he can’t be perfect. Post-Apocalypse Owen was with Violet in the café when the campus was invaded. The two fled, and ran into Tyler, who brought them somewhere safe. They ended up meeting up with other students, Paul, Amanda, Dylan, and Olivia. They fought there way to a dorm where they regrouped with other survivors. While in the dorm, Violet kept trying to push a relationship onto Owen, although he was too nervous to go with her. When the dorm was overrun, Owen, Kira, Sean, and Allen tried to escape to the roofs; but Allen was killed before he could get to the roofs, so the three continued walking on foot. They were picked up by Valerie, with help from Sean's communication device, and escaped UPENN. Owen, with the rest of the group, were on the road for a while until they stopped at a house when Ike got sick. When they ran dangerously low on supplies, Owen went with Jake and Violet into a bandit-filled town. They got in and out, but a group of five men tried stopping them for their supplies. The three were able to get away from them, thanks from a distraction from Jake. When the house they were staying in got overrun, he left with the group, trying to go somewhere safe. When the stopped on the highway, Owen went with Jake to siphon gas. He eventually went on his own to look for supplies, but as a herd rolled through, Owen took shelter in a truck. He was able to meet up with his fleeing group; and learned of the demise of Violet; upsetting him greatly. The group, consisting of Owen, Kelly, Olivia, Jake, Paul, Langston, Kira, Ike, Amanda, Ryker, and Julia took shelter at a farm house. A couple of months later, Owen was still at the farm house with his group. They started a community, and reached up to thirty people. He later went with Kelly, Trevin, Olivia, Jake, Trent, and Kira to go scouting for a bandit base; where they came across a group of three, consisting of Drew, Patricia, and Vince. They kept on going, and came across the bandit settlement; seeing children and families with them. Kira, in anger, stormed off, and Owen went with Trent to bring her back to the farm house. As they walked through the woods, the three came across a herd coming right towards them. The three ran away, trying to make sure that they didn't draw the attention of the herd onto them. As Owen picked up speed, getting a good distance away from Trent and Kira, he was tackled by a zombie. In a panic, he shot the zombie in the head, drawing the herd to the three. As they ran, Kira collapsed, not being able to get up; and Trent tried to get her up. In a panic, Owen tried running away, to leave the two behind, but the frantic pleas of Trent make him change his mind. He rushes over to them, and while helping them go, he realizes what has to be done. He realized all three of them couldn't make it out alive, so he bravely sent a reluctant Trent and Kira along their way, as he stayed to fight the herd. He was able to take out a few zombies before getting taken down and eaten alive. Personality Owen is extremely hard of himself, and prefers excelling in his school work rather than focusing on friendships. It can make him seem distant and unfriendly, but in the end, he's a caring guy. Relationships Violet Middleton After talking to Violet for the first time, he quickly took a liking to her. Violet made it very clear she liked Owen, and wanted to be in a relationship, but to protect her, Owen decided it would not be best; in case he ever bit the bucket. Although the two never officially went into a relationship, Owen tried his best to protect her, and the two were often seen together. When Violet died, he was clearly shaken. Killed Victims *Numeroud Counts of Infected *Dylan Adams (Before Reanimation) Death *Infected As Owen ran with Trent, and an injured Kira from a herd, he realized all three of them couldn't make it out alive, so he bravely stayed to fight the herd. He was able to take out a few zombies before getting taken down and eaten alive. Trivia *Owen was created by Walkerbait22 *Owen's favorite band is Imagine Dragons *Owen's theme song is Wild Ones by Flo Rida featuring Sia *Owen appeared in a total of 28 issues Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Characters Category:Characters Category:User Created Characters